To Watch Television
by Wet-Toilet-Roll
Summary: KanonxRingo. Just a one-shot story on one-sided ? love. Please rate and review!:D


Pairing: KanonxRingo. There just isn't enough of these fanfics. :( why oh why.

Content: One shot! If you like it, please review, so that I can venture into this area of writing more.:D

Warning: There's a single word that kids should not really learn in this story. Please don't learn it and say it to your annoying sibling.

All in all: Enjoy! Please leave a review on your way out, cause I have the ability to get excited even though if it is just one review:) But don't flame, please:( I'm trying really hard!~

* * *

*****

Things I don't understand, I don't go out of my way to, usually. But somehow, the urge to find the cause for the reason behind this kills me. It takes top priority of my thoughts almost everyday. I'm definitely equal to her beloved in looks, better in manners, much more sensitive and surely, I know her more than any man would have the privilege to. _Sometimes I don't get her_, I think to myself, sighing with the trees as the wind caresses their leaves. _As to why she refuses to give her darling crow up._

I glance at her gliding through the air, as though the sky, with all its temperamental mood swings and resolve to not bow down nor listen to anybody, belong to her. Like a goddess in the sky, she flies with wild abandon. The Ringo Noyamano on the ground with all her daily worries and troubles is different from the Ringo Noyamano in the air. The latter soars like a bird, shedding all her worries like the fluffy down the baby birds had on, before they turn into adult birds and become one with the sky. I laced my fingers behind my head, resting on the maple tree. She looks nice today, I thought to myself, smiling. And what a beautiful smell. The lavender that always seem to be stuck in her hair, even throughout the years, merging with the fresh cherry blossoms that her body always smells of. My thoughts get interrupted as the sound of her wheels stop and the perfume gets stronger, but my eyes remain closed.

"Kanon-kun, are you going to greet me personally or are you just going to hide behind this maple tree?"

My eyes flew open with a start.

"R-ringo-chan..? How long have you..." oh, great. Perfect. Now, I fit the description for a perfect stalker. To complete the pretty picture, my camera that I just bought recently was hanging out of my bag, sitting atop my tuning tool.

...not that I took any pictures of her!

Ringo stood with her arms crossed. "I was waiting for you to appear from the tree, but I got fed up after such a long time. How can you sit behind a tree for 43 minutes?! And how did you find my training spot?"

"I'm your tuner. Of course I know everything about you, my sweet." was what I wanted to say.

Instead...I grimaced, holding up my hands like a hostage does to a criminal. "I'm sorry, I just noticed that you kept coming to this secluded spot of a lonely park. I came here by myself one day and saw your training efforts. Your ATs made some lovely marks on the outdoor furniture here~ It's a lovely spot too. So beautiful, and far from the traffic." I fingered the marks her wheels carved into the tree, turning around to smile at her. A smile and a blush(?) creeping over her face was suddenly covered by a nonchalant expression. I'd wager it was something to do with that lucky bastard crow.

I screamed inside my head, replacing the sudden urge to do so physically._ Don't hide it, please. Give me what I deserve, my queen. Why is it that you would hide things even from your own link tuner, who knows you the best? What can you know about yourself that he possibly would? Don't close up to me, or I would be left with nothing. If you leave me, I would be better off, dead, rather than lonely._

Ringo glided over to a pink sports bag and picked it up, and swung it over her shoulder. Her svelte waist twisting to the beats of the wind was perfectly in sync. I caught up with her and took her bag from her shoulders. "Let me walk you home. It's getting dark." _Please_, was the one word I wanted but refused to add. She smiled and nodded. "We're having ramen today, you can stay if you want to! Rika-nee has prepared a lot, as usual. Ume-chan and Mikan-nee have both gone for visiting, and Rika-nee's going out." Ringo added the last line hastily. I nodded, unable to see it as an opportunity for me. Instead, I had a vision of Ringo and Ikki-kun watching television together , snuggling up to each other and holding hands, wrapped in warm, thick blankets. Something simple, yet, it was something she and I had never done. I wonder how it feels, having your beloved sitting so close to you. _Again, with my bout of jealousy._ I sighed quietly, unable to contain my dejection. It must be the autumn season that makes one feel like that.

Ringo danced with the wind, even more beautiful than the setting sun which tried to surpass her ethereal beauty. She spoke words from her mouth, but her body expresses them in a more pulchritudinous manner than any spoken word. All these makes sense only to a tuner like me, who knows every movement of her body. "Kanon, you've never tried Rika-nee's cooking right? You'll be sure to like it well enough! Her specialty is chazuke, but too bad, she's not cooking it today.~" Looking back, she smiles at me and beckons, mouthing the words. _Faster_. I smiled and nodded, happy to please my queen. The cliché "I will be happy as long as my loved one is" comes to mind. But deep inside, I shook my head. Just as Ringo had said that Ikki-kun keeps flying out of her reach, her movements have sometimes become unpredictable. The past Ringo would have ordered me around like a dog, and I would have been happy to see her smile, taking it as an acknowledgment of my efforts. But now, she actually waits, slows down and talks to me like an equal. So even if I do know that we would never be together, I can still delude myself with her sometimes misleading actions.

Which makes it all the harder to shake her off all of my thoughts. My mind, like a computer, and she, like a virus, hiding itself and multiplying secretly until it's too late to pull back.

We lied on the floor after dinner, after Rika left the house, after Mikan and Ume left the house, and after a distant bell struck eleven times. She waited for me to move, and I, her. Although the thick silence was unnerving, I could have stayed an eternity with her like that.

...oh, what I would give just to watch some television with her right now.

* * *

THE END. Please tell me what you think of this, PLEEEEEEZE!!! DX Thanks for reading, anyway:D


End file.
